


stay this year too

by ktyxkty



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyxkty/pseuds/ktyxkty
Summary: New Years Eve at the Japanese Magic School
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	stay this year too

**Author's Note:**

> I knew nothing about gidle 2 weeks ago, but then I decided to watch a video and then another and they grew one me. I'm loving it!
> 
> Some headcanons for this story I took from this Tumblr post https://materassassino.tumblr.com/post/139514211317/assorted-mahoutokoro-headcanons and some from J.K Rowling official release.
> 
> (I'm sorry if you find any mistakes) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I still can’t believe you’re here” her girlfriend said still amazed.

Soyeon herself almost did not believe it as well, if she was being honest. She was in the middle of Korea’s national quidditch team training camp held in Seoul, and as the only rookie to make the trials, she had a lot of pressure over her shoulders. 

But it was also New Years Eve and even though the school was on a break for the holidays, some of the students who couldn’t comeback home - for whichever reason - were welcome to stay in the safety of Mahotoukoro’s island. _‘It’s the first day of the year’_ she heard her teammate’s say after the last training session a few hours ago _‘people should be with their loved ones’_. As Soyeon closed her eyes and thought of Yuqi, the trip suddenly felt even more worth it.

The japanese school is very serious about its rules. No student is allowed to use any kind of transportation magic to get in or out of its surroundings. Thus she had no other option but to face the strong winter on the back of her giant petrel. Thankfully Soyeon’s very skilled in the air, as is the large bird she had named Sae - still on her first year as a student - so they both landed safely in Mahoutokoro’s grounds without much trouble.

Because it’s the only way to reach the school if you’re a student, every kid is given one petrel on their first day. Japanese students come and go to school everyday by flying their creatures. However, due to the distance, foreigner students live in dormitories in the island, and usually don’t need to fly them as often. All girls lived in the Hakuchou tower, on the far side of the island, and that was where Soyeon headed right after she thanked Sae, and apologised for all the trouble.

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” they made out a little - _‘too little’_ the oldest whinned - and lied in bed, as per Yuqi’s request, noticing how tired Soyeon looked.

“What about your parents?” Yuqi asked, resting her head under her girlfriend’s chin.

“I sent an owl to my mother. They’re fine. You might be their favorite” the statement made Yuqi blush. A reminder that Soyeon’s parents do know about them, even though they haven’t officially meet. “Yours?”

“Mom tried to pretend, but I could tell she was sad” Soyeon hold her tighter “Dad tried to convince me again, but the trip would cost too much. I couldn’t do that to them.”

“I told you I could-”

“Not you too. Not again. Not today” she pointed a sharp look at her girlfriend’s eyes, before getting back to her previous position “Please...” the request was more like a whisper. Soyeon complied.

They stayed quiet, enjoying each other’s company in a comfortable silence for as much as they could, since Soyeon would have to go back to Seoul in the early morning.

“She really hates me” Soyeon stated after a while, noticing Yuqi’s cat looking at her intently from the corner of the room.

Her girlfriend smiled knowing exactly who the quidditch player was refering to. Yuqi could swear - and even get Shuhua to testify - that Mao was the most lovely pet in the entire school. But she will admit, her cat was not the biggest fan of Soyeon. 

“Well, I don’t” Yuqi assured, holding Soyeon’s chin and kissing the frown away. 

There hasn’t a single soul in Mahoutokoro that did not know who Jeon Soyeon was. Captain of the quidditch team, clever duelist, natural learner, always top of her class.

Considering Soyeon was one year ahead, they did not share many classes, and never talked much - or at all - to each other before professor Harada’s unintentional intervention.

Yuqi’s good hands for charms hadn’t past unnoticed to her teacher who insisted her talent should be put in good use. Ever since, she had been taking extra classes in Magical Healing every thursday afternoon. It was in one of those days that an injured capitain appeared in the room, looking for the professor who had left for supplies. Yuqi was confident enough to fix her shoulder with precision, not missing how beautiful the player was upclose.

Soyeon thought the young healer had soft hands and pretty eyes, and maybe, just maybe she wouldn’t think about killing one of her teammates next time she gets hurt during practice if that meant seen Yuqi again.

Their next meetings were a consequence of quidditch being a dangerous sport and the school’s training sessions being very demanding. Soyeon soon found that Yuqi was very charismatic, and could get along with just anyone. She was also very playful, so the teasing between them started just as organically as their friendship.

It took an important match win and a spur of courage to get the player to ask her out. The date happened, a kiss happened. That was almost a year ago.

“I told you!” Soyeon grunted as soon as Yuqi laughed, breaking the kiss to pet the cat that was now on the bed begging for her attention.

In order to maintain the peace, Yuqi got up to pour Mao some milk as a distraction. When she came back, her girlfriend was sat still. Uncertainty all over her face.

“I have something for you” she opened the palm of the hand, and Yuqi saw a discreet knecklace. “I was going to wait until our one year mark, but today felt right” the player continued as her girlfriend inspected the gift with curious eyes.

“c.j.s?” asked Yuqi reading the letters on the small golden pendant.

Soyeon blushed instantly, but explained as confidently as she possibly could “I’d like to think is ‘Captain Jeon Soyeon’, but you know, since you insist on ‘Captain Jelly Soyeon’ all the time... I just thought it’s our thing”.

Under Soyeon’s tough aura there’s a quite creative witch. With time she got to know why the korean girl had achieved so much at such a young age. Soyeon was a hard worker, Yuqi noticed, making some figures of her own. But it was in moments like this, in which Soyeon made sure to save just for her, that she fell for her the most. No spell could protect her heart against Soyeon’s cute voice and shy smile.

Yuqi bit her lower lip and turned her back to Soyeon, pulling her hair to one side “Then by all means, Captain”.

She clasped the necklace and hug her girlfriend from behind, planting a kiss on the base of her neck.

“Mine’s a ring, because it’s the only jewelry players are allowed to wear on the field” she took it off. 

Yuqi’s full name was written inside it. In chinese. “Because I’m proud of who you are, and where you come from”.

“If I do this” Soyeon continued, closing her hand. A second later Yuqi’s pendant became warm aga inst her skin. “Yours do the same thing” and the healer tried, feeling Soyeon’s ring get warm this time. “You can do it whenever you feel like- I just- You’re not alone”.

Yuqi return the ring to its original place, and changed positions again, straddling her girlfriend against the headboard.

Soyeon’s face was serious, so was her voice, making really hard for Yuqi not to believe it. The chinese girl decided to leave her worries for tomorrow.

She put out her best teasing smile and Soyeon knew what was coming “Look at you, Captain Jelly...” she started and the player rolled her eyes “romancing me like this. I might fall for you”. She kissed her slowly. “Thank you” she mutter, their noses still touching “Stay. Stay this year too”

And Soyeon answered by pulling her closer, kissing her passionately, loving her harder.

There was definitely nowhere else she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please go easy on me? haha


End file.
